Talk:List of Women Characters in Video Games
Can we please rename back to "List of Female Characters in Video Games"? Not all the characters there are women. They will think it is age restricted for those who are not familiar. Kaeshopon (talk) 02:43, September 8, 2018 (UTC) The Iconic Characters category and the Positively Portrayed Characters category are confusing, shouldn't we combine them? 01:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Marina I have an idea now, Instead of combining them I'll just remove the parenthesis by the strong characters catagory, that way any character in that category just needs to be strong, engaging and capable. The positively portrayed characters category can be more strict about sexualization and damsel in distress situations, etc. MarinaTheJolteonMaster (talk) 17:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) (Marina that now has an acount) Heya. For Kairi, she did jump of a balcony and kill a buncha heartless. She's been slowly pulled away from the damsel in distress role and should be a stronger lead. You also lack Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, who is extremely strong, Namine from multiple titles, who is also a strong character, as well as Xion from the same series, who probably is just as strong a character as Aqua, as well as a pretty tragic girl. You also lack Ellie from The Last of Us. I could go on, but you get the point. Don't just put Kairi mainly. She's one of five to six other female protaganists within the entire series. Suggest that Zelda get moved to the damsels in distress category, as her capture is usually a large part of the Zelda franchise, as well as moving Tifa to the strong women category, as she is, in fact, a strong women and is essentially Cloud's source of stability for much of the game, and his source of strength in Advent Children. 04:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC)LordJerle 04:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC) A quick note about Maureen Fitzsimmons. I have only played Westward 2; Heroes Of The Frontier, and was originally going to place her in the positivly portrayed characters section. But i did not realize that in the first wesward game the main character had to rescue her, until i read her wiki. If someone who has played both westward 1 and 2 happens to believe that Maureen's role in the first game was executed in such a way that it did not diminish her badass-idy as I saw in the 2nd game, then feel free to delete her name from the strong characters section and add her to the positivly portrayed section. All I know about her as she appears in the first game is what I know from her wiki page, so your jugement might be more Informed than mine. MarinaTheJolteonMaster (talk) 21:46, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Adding some female ememies to Villain section, should we do another section for enemies that aren't bad asses for choice? for Example, this list should include "The Witch" from Left 4 Dead? knowing she's an infected and she only attacks survivors because of the infection? Now with an account on this page ;) 19:02, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Jenny T-Type I think you left out Lara Croft! I'm playing her newest game, Tomb Raider, in which she's the main character and positively portrayed. She's not over-sexualised and isn't a damsel in distress waiting to be saved either :) 09:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) When you can chose your own main character rather than one force upon you, just about all RPGs allow female options. I'm pretty sure I could list hundreds of single player RPGs and MMOs. I'll double-check first: but I'm pretty sure this applies to the Baulder's Gate series, the Icewind Dale series, the Ultima series (1-9?), Dungeon and Dragons Online, Everquest 1 and 2, Lord of the Rings Online, Star Trek Online... Adding all those games would make the purpose of this list pointless. My question is: should I even bother adding all those games? I can understand the need for this category for named lead characters, say "FemShep" as the female option in Mass Effect, because more game assets need to be generated with the option. It may be better to focus those games that do not allow a female option. I seem to recall one studio said it was "too expensive" for one particular game. I would much rather have that as a discussion point. Joe Cursio (talk) 17:38, August 30, 2014 (UTC) No Suikoden [x] ? Absolutely for shame. I highly advise you to go play the games - the main series as well as Tierkreis. Each one contains dozens of great examples of awesome female characters. I'm sure there's other games out there that include stuff too. This list is not comprehensive! I would add the characters but there are so many of them that I might just stick to a few of the big players, but there is a lot of character development for most characters in the series, making a lot of the minor characters eligible for listing as well. Also, Shiek in my opinion is questionable as a "damsel in distress", but that's my two cents. 17:13, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure if you played the Soul-Series, but neither Taki nor Ivy belong to the Damsel in Distress Category. The Game isn't about rescuing any of them and they can fight extremely well for themselves. (especially Ivy is one of the strongest opponents I had) If anything except for the category of strong women (even if they are really strong), then the overly sexualized category would fit them. The Soul-Series is afterall a Beat 'em up Game, where the Maingoal is to get the Swords "Soul Calibur" and "Soul Edge", the point is NOT to rescue any female Character and except for that some of them have pretty skimpy armor, they are as strong as the male characters. Also for overly sexualized Characters; I would nominate the online RPG Tera, ever saw the Armor for female characters? Thats not even armor... You can also add to "Female Options for Lead Characters in RPGs" Torchlight 2, Dark Souls 2 and Kingdoms of Amalur. Also Saints Row and Minecraft ARE NOT RPGs, so either you have to change the category name or have to remove both Games from that list. And if you put WoW as MMORPG on that list, you can add other MMORPGs with the option to play a female character to that list too, like; Metin2, Tera, Aion, Nostale, Elsword, Aurakingdom, Jade Dynasty, Perfect World. And also Games that are Shooters like; Warframe, Destiny, Warface. And moba's like; Dota2, League of Legends and Smite They all offer the option to play a female Maincharacter. More Characters for the Lists: Serah from Final Fantasy 13 as Damsel in Distress Ashelia and Penelo from Final Fantasy 12 as strong character Fran from Final Fantasy 12 as sexualized character Rinoa, Edea, Quistis from Final Fantasy 8 as strong characters (even thou Edea is first a villain). Freya, Eiko and Beatrix from Final Fantasy 9 as strong character Trish and Lady from Devil May Cry as strong but also as overly sexualized characters. Kat from DmC as strong character but also at one point a Damsel in Distress. Aurora from Child of Light as strong character Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite as strong character but also a Damsel in Distress Sophitia and Cassandra from the Soul-Series as sexualized characters Michelle Chang, Asuka Kazama, Lili and Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken as strong characters Ayane, Tina and Christie from Dead or Alive as sexualized characters Leifang from Dead or Alive as strong character Joan of Arc from Age of Empires as strong character Ioreth from Shadow of Mordor as Damsel in Distress Justine from Amnesia as strong character Madison Paige from Heavy Rain as strong character. Suggest adding the protagonist from The Operative: No One Lives Forever as one of strong girls 10:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Philippa Eilhart from Witcher 2 can be added as one of strong antagonists, she is a Powerful Sorcceress who formed a lodge of Sorcerress, a secret society to control the Northern Kingdoms 20:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The Boss as a character I'm not sure how or if this is going to work. How come the "The Boss"/"The Joy" hasn't been considered but other metal gear solid characters have? 13:16, July 6, 2015 (UTC) This is close to a year late but can I second this? Psittacula (talk) 05:23, March 22, 2016 (UTC)Psittacula Emily Wyatt is the leading lady of Deadly Premonition and has been described as the sparkling jewel of Greenvale.